1 Pack of 6 Wolves
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Untuk Jimin pulang kampung adalah kembali bertemu rahasia kecil yang dititipkan padanya oleh seseorang bernama Bang Sihyuk; Koloni Bang. Repost tanpa edit.
1. Chapter 1

Hari terakhir Jimin di Seoul dihabiskan di sekolahnya, besok dia akan pindah kembali ke kampung halamannya -kebetulan dia kuliah di kota itu; sebuah kota pinggir hutan yang dalam ingatan Jimin rimbun dan sejuk.

Jimin duduk duduk di sekolahnya dengan buku tahunan yang memang baru dibagikan hari ini di tangan, kadang dia mengobrol dengan adik adik kelas, kadang dengan guru, kadang penjaga sekolah atau pedagang di kantin, tapi seringnya dia membahas buku tahunan dengan teman temannya, sampai salah satu temannya menunjukan satu halaman buku tahunan padanya. Halaman tentang Jimin, Jimin memasang data dirinya dan foto jaman kecilnya di buku tahunan, tentunya karena disuruh sekolah.

"Ini foto jaman kapan?" Tanya temannya itu.

"Seingatku waktu kelas 6 SD." Jawab Jimin.

"Ini anjing peliharaanmu semua?"

Di foto itu Jimin telungkup di rumput berjejer dengan enam ekor anjing besar yang sebenarnya adalah anak anak serigala. Jadi Jimin cuma bisa tersenyum.

"Aku ingat kau cerita soal anjing peliharaanmu, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau sebanyak ini." Kata temannya, "kemana mereka sekarang?"

"Tidak kemana mana kok, masih ada." Jawab Jimin.

"Oh, jadi ini bukan anjing peliharaanmu yang sudah mati itu?"

"Maksudmu Blacky, itu beda lagi."

"Oh, beda ya. Kalau yang ini namanya siapa saja?"

Wah, Jimin bingung harus menjawab bagaimana, dia jawab dengan nama panggilan saja, "Yang bulu hitam paling ujung itu Jinnie, di sebelahnya yang bulu cokelat itu Joonie, yang bertumpukan itu Taetae yang agak bulunya abu abu di bawahnya Kookie yang bulunya hitam, di sebelah kananku yang bulu cokelat itu Hobi, di kiriku yang putih itu Seoltang."

"Seru ya dikelilingi banyak anjing begitu."

Jimin jawab, "Ya, seru" karena memang seru sekali, apalagi kalau temannya itu tahu keenam ekor serigala yang dia kira anjing itu adalah werewolf yang menguasai kawasan hutan -yang sepertinya hutan lindung- di dekat rumah Jimin di kampung halamannua, pasti jadi lebih seru lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimin memandang hutan dari pinggir jalan. Dia dinaungi pohon pohon yang rimbun yang rantingnya bergoyang goyang karena angin. Berada di bawah sana benar benar dingin dan sejuk.

Ada jalan setapak kecil, Jimin bawa senter jaga jaga kalau dia sampai malam ada di hutan, lalu Jimin menyusuri jalan setapak yang dia yakin akan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Dia lupa lupa ingat jalannya, tapi dia yakin di hutan ini dia akan aman.

Jimin berjalan terus mengikuti jalan setapak itu sampai seekor serigala datang menghampirinya. Jimin tidak ingat siapa serigala berbulu kecokelatan ini, tapi dia tidak terlihat berbahaya. Dia berhenti di hadapan Jimin dan shift jadi manusia, telanjang seperti sosok serigalanya yang juga telanjang dan hanya ditutupi bulunya sendiri.

Barulah Jimin mengenali siapa werewolf itu, "Taehyung!"

Taehyung tersenyum, senyumnya masih saja polos dan kekanakan padahal sudah tiga tahun Jimin tidak bertemu dengannya.

Taehyung langsung memeluk Jimin, tangannya mengusap usap badan Jimin, sesuatu yang Jimin ingat sebagai kebiasaan werewolf, menyukai sentuhan fisik.

"Apa kabar, Tae? Sibuk apa sekarang?" Tanya Jimin, tangannya mengusap tengkuk Taehyung, seingat Jimin, Taehyung suka disentuh di sana, dia merasa dekat dan disayang, apalagi kalau yang menyentuh adalah anggota satu pack.

Taehyung lama tidak menjawab, menikmati tangan Jimin mengusap tengkuknya, "Baik. Aku kerja." Katanya, "Kau mau ke rumah?"

"Iya." Jawab Jimin.

"Mau cepat?" Tanya Taehyung.

Taehyung tiba tiba berubah jadi serigala, membelakangi Jimin.

Jimin tidak pintar membaca maksud Taehyung, dia bertanya, "Kau mau aku naik ke punggungmu?"

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya dan mengerakannya seperti mengangguk. Dan Jimin naik ke punggungnya.

Taehyung membawanya menyusuri hutan dengan cepat dan tahu tahu mereka sudah sampai di rumah yang Taehyung maksud, tempat yang ingin Jimin datangi.

Rumah itu masih terlihat persis seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. Terasnya kotor dengan tapak kaki serigala, ada pajangan yang terpasang di depan pintu rumah, bertuliskan 'Bang'; nama keluarga penghuni rumah sekaligus nama pack mereka.

Jimin turun dari punggung Taehyung dan membuka pintu rumah, Taehyung langsung saja berjalan masuk.

Begitu masuk ke dalam rumah, Jimin melihat ruang tamu kosong, sofa di ruang tamu masih sama, masih ada tujuh tempat duduk. Di belakang ruang tamu ada ruang makan, ada meja makan yang tinggi dengan kursi kursi yang tinggi juga dan ada seseorang yang Jimin kenal duduk di sana,

"Hallo, Yoongi Hyung." Sapa Jimin.

Yoongi terlihat makin pucat dari terakhir Jimin melihatnya, juga makin manis apalagi begitu dia terkejut melihat Jimin. Taehyung mengusapkan moncongnya ke tangan Yoongi untuk menyapanya tapi Yoongi tidak mempedulikannya. Jadi Taehyung pergi lagi masih dalam wujud serigalanya.

"Jiminnie, sejak kapan kau disini? Aku pikir aku berhalusinasi begitu aku mencium baumu." Yoongi merentangkan tangannya memeluk Jimin, Jimin tahu semua serigala menyukai kontak fisik walaupun Yoongi tidak menyukai kontak fisik yang intens, dia bukan Taehyung yang selalu minta dipeluk dan diusap usap, jadi mereka berpelukan sekilas.

"Aku baru sampai dan langsung ke sini. Aku kuliah di sini, jadi aku akan sering sering mampir." Kata Jimin.

"Bagus." Kata Yoongi. Rambutnya putih seputih warna bulu serigalanya, panjangnya hampir sebahu. Biasanya dicat hitam supaya tidak mencolok diantara manusia, tapi kali ini tidak.

Jimin duduk di kursi di samping Yoongi dan bertanya, "Sudah berapa lama kau tidak potong rambut, Hyung? Rambutmu panjang sekali."

"Aku tidak potong rambut lagi setelah lulus SMA." Kata Yoongi, "Aku di rumah saja setelah lulus, untuk apa potong rambut."

Yoongi menyisir rambutnya yang panjang dan mengikatnya di atas kepala, mereka diam tapi Jimin tahu Yoongi senang bertemu Jimin lagi, itu terlihat dari matanya dan bukan sesuatu yang harus diucapkan, werewolf juga tidak banyak bicara, mereka lebih banyak bertindak.

Bunyi jam yang berdetak di dinding terdengar dengan jelas, juga suara angin yang bertiup di luar rumah di tengah hutan ini, keadaan yang sepi membuat Jimin bisa mendengar langkah orang mendekati rumah, Yoongi santai saja mungkin karena dia sudah tahu siapa yang datang dari baunya, tapi Jimin penasaran siapa yang datang.

Itu Jungkook, dengan seragam SMA-nya. Dia masih kecil dan perasaannya tergambar jelas di mukanya; dia terkejut melihat Jimin di rumahnya. Jimin merentangkan tangannya dan Jungkook memeluknya.

Jungkook tidak bicara apa apa, seperti yang Jimin perkirakan, tapi pelukannya erat sekali.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Kookie." Kata Jimin.

Jungkook langsung melepas pelukannya. Dia melepas tas yang dia gendong di punggung dan mengambil surat dari sekolah dan kartu bayarannya, semuanya diserahkan pada Yoongi, lalu anak itu pergi begitu saja.

Yoongi meletakan kartu bayaran atas nama Bang Jungkook di atas meja makan dan membaca suratnya.

"Surat apa?" Tanya Jimin.

"Darmawisata." Jawab Yoongi, dia terlihat tidak terlalu senang.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jimin.

Yoongi tidak banyak bicara dan menyerahkan surat itu pada Jimin sebelum dia pergi membawa kartu bayaran Jungkook ke kamar yang tadinya digunakan Bang Sihyuk, ayah angkat mereka.

Di surat itu Jungkook menulis dengan pensil; tidak mau ikut. Khas Jungkook sekali.

Yoongi keluar dari kamar itu dengan kartu bayaran Jungkook yang sepertinya sudah diisi uang.

"Tidak apa apa kan kalau Jungkook tidak mau ikut darmawisata?" Tanya Jimin.

Yoongi menghela napas tapi mengangguk, "Terserah." Kata Yoongi, "Aku mau dia ikut sekali kali, tapi dia tidak mau." Lalu Yoongi pergi. Di samping pintu masuk rumah ada pintu menuju kamar anak anak, dulu semuanya berenam tidur di kamar itu.

Sampai Bang Sihyuk menghilang.

Jimin bertanya, dengan keras karena posisi Yoongi jauh, "Hyung sekarang tidur di mana? Dengan yang lain atau tidur di kamar Sihyuk Ahjusshi?"

"Aku tidur di kamar Appa sendiri. Kalau kau mau menginap pakai saja ranjangku." Jawab Yoongi, dia menghampiri Jimin dan tidak buang buang tenaga dengan bicara keras.

Bisa disimpulkan dari kata kata Yoongi kalau Bang Sihyuk yang menghilang belum juga kembali.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, Jimin sedang harap harap cemas apa dia diterima atau tidak di salah satu sekolah seni di Seoul, waktu itu Jimin berkumpul dengan anak anak serigala pack Bang ini seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Setelahnya Bang Sihyuk sendiri yang mengantarnya keluar hutan.

Di halte tempat Jimin menunggu bis yang akan mengantarkannya ke rumahnya, Bang Sihyuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya; "Kalau aku tidak ada kau jaga anak anakku, ya."

Jimin tidak berani bilang tidak walaupun dia tahu kemungkinan dia akan pergi dari kota ini untuk sekolah di Seoul, jadi dia bilang, "Baik."

Dan setelah itu Bang Sihyuk tidak pernah terlihat lagi.

Yoongi membuyarkan lamunan Jimin dengan bertanya, "Kau mau menginap, Jiminnie?"

"Nanti ya, kalau kuliahku libur."

Yoongi cuma mengangguk.


	3. Chapter 3

Kamar anak anak berisi tiga ranjang tingkat, yang mana artinya enam kasur. Kalau menginap Jimin tidur di bagian atas ranjang tingkat, di bagian bawahnya ada Seokjin. Di sebelah kanan ranjang tingkat Jimin ada Jungkook di kasur atas dan Namjoon di bawahnya dan di kiri Jimin ada Taehyung di atas dan Hoseok di bawah.

Ketika Jimin turun dari ranjang tingkatnya, Seokjin dan Hoseok sudah tidak ada. Lalu Jimin keluar dari kamar, berjalan melewati ruang tamu menuju ke ruang makan yang bersatu dengan dapur.

"Kopi?" Tawar Hoseok.

"Boleh." Jawab Jimin, lalu dia duduk di sebelah Yoongi yang sedang menata meja.

Seokjin meletakan beberapa wajan berisi beberapa jenis makanan dengan beralaskan kain di meja makan. Yoongi duduk di kursi di sebelah Jimin dan membantu menata semuanya.

"Hyung masak sebanyak ini untuk aku?" Tanya Jimin.

"Kita memang biasa masak sebanyak ini tahu." Kata Seokjin. Dia duduk di hadapan Jimin dan mulai makan.

"Kita langsung makan? Tapi yang lain?" Tanya Jimin.

"Biarkan saja, mereka nanti juga akan bangun kalau mencium bau makanan." Kata Seokjin.

Dan benar saja, Namjoon langsung muncul. Dia mengeluh sambil masih setengah tidur, "Aku harus ke kampus."

Manusia serigala yang lain diam mendengarkannya, Jimin juga jadi diam saja. Dan mereka makan dalam diam.

Setelah mereka makan, mereka pergi ke sungai. Dulu seingat Jimin semua tugas bersih bersih dilakukan Sihyuk dengan sihir tapi karena sekarang Sihyuk tidak ada mereka harus melakukan semuanya sendiri; mencuci alat makan sendiri, baju sendiri, lalu mandi dan setelah itu Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Namjoon pergi untuk kerja dan kuliah.

Jimin tinggal berdua dengan Yoongi dan sekarang mereka menjemur baju. Matahari masih belum terlalu tinggi dan udara masih dingin.

"Harus ya jemur sekarang, apa tidak beku?" Tanya Jimin.

"Apa otakmu masih tersangkut di mimpi, Jimin?" Yoongi balik bertanya.

"Setelah ini apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidur." Kata Yoongi setelah dia menggantung seragam sekolah Jungkook.

"Jungkook tidak sekolah?" Tanya Jimin.

"Hari ini sekolahnya darmawisata." Jawab Yoongi. Dari situ Jimin paham, Jungkook tidak ikut darmawisata jadi sama saja dengan dia libur.

Setelah itu mereka pulang dan disambut Jungkook dan Taehyung yang sedang sarapan. Manusia serigala tidak banyak bicara jadi Yoongi mengusap kepala dan sedikit pipi mereka sebagai salam. Sementara Taehyung diam menikmatinya, Jungkook tertawa kecil.

Lalu Yoongi masuk kamarnya dan meninggalkan yang lain di meja makan.

"Kau tidak kerja, Tae?" Tanya Jimin.

"Aku sengaja tukar hari libur." Kata Taehyung di sela makannya, "Jadi kita bisa main hari ini."

"Kau juga bukannya kuliah." Kata Jungkook.

Jimin tersenyum, "Aku tidak ada kuliah." Katanya, "Jadi kita mau main apa?"

"Aku punya PR." Kata Jungkook.

"PR apa?" Tanya Jimin.

"Melukis pemandangan di kanvas."

Jadi mereka menyiapkan kanvas dan keperluan melukis, juga baju ganti yang semuanya dibawa Jimin sementara dua ekor werewolf itu langsung berubah ke wujud serigala mereka dan berlari secepat kilat keluar rumah.

Jimin berteriak, "Tidak pamit Yoongi Hyung dulu!?"

Dari jauh Jungkook berubah jadi manusia lagi dan menjawab, "Biarkan Hyung tidur, Jimin!" Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat malu dan menutupi badannya yang telanjang walaupun Jimin bisa melihat semua rambut di tubuhnya. Dia dengan cepat berubah lagi jadi serigala dan berlari mengejar Taehyung.

Mereka akhirnya berhenti di suatu tempat, tanahnya agak naik seperti bukit dan sepertinya Jungkook sudah tahu apa yang mau dia lukis untuk tugasnya.

Ketika Jimin akhirnya bisa menyusul mereka, dua werewolf itu langsung mengambil pakaian mereka yang ada di tas yang Jimin bawa, Taehyung akhirnya pakai kaus biasa dan celana pendek motif bunga sementara Jungkook pakai pakaian serba hitam, Jimin yakin supaya tidak terlihat kalaupun kotor terkena cat lukis.

Taehyung itu kurus jadi baju yang tiga tahun longgar padanya sekarang jadi lebih pas, tapi Jungkook tumbuh dengan pesat, jadi baju yang tiga tahun lalu longgar padanya sekarang jadi kekecilan, kaus hitamnya benar benar menempel ke badan Jungkook yang sekarang otot ototnya makin terlihat, bahkan sampai sobek di bagian ketiak tapi Jungkook masih memakainya.

Dan dalam diam Jungkook mulai melukis, Taehyung awalnya main ke sana kemari tapi kemudian Jimin menggelar kain yang dia temukan dalam tas dan tiduran di atas kain itu, Taehyung jadi ikut ikutan tiduran bersama Jimin dan mereka tidur siang sementara Jungkook melukis.

Jungkook membangunkan mereka saat matahari sudah ada di atas kepala, "Aku lapar." Cuma itu katanya. Jadi mereka pulang.

Saat mereka pulang, ada sepatu yang cantik di teras, sepertinya ada tamu.

Dan benar saja, Yoongi kedatangan tamu seorang wanita yang kelihatannya seperti manusia biasa, tapi telinganya lancip. Dia adalah peri yang tinggal di kawasan hutan ini. Wanita itu membawa banyak barang yang sepertinya ingin dijualnya pada Yoongi.

Jimin sudah tidak aneh, di hutan ini memang banyak penghuni tidak terduga, seperti peri dan werewolf, dan ada juga hewan hewan yang Jimin pikir cuma ada dalam mitos seperti rusa emas -yang keseluruhan badannya berwarna emas. Rusa emas adalah hewan yang langka dan tidak boleh diburu.

Jimin mengikuti Taehyung dan Jungkook yang langsung masuk ke kamar anak anak sambil mencuri curi dengar apa yang Yoongi bicarakan dengan wanita peri itu.

"Kau omega yang cantik Yoongi dengan rambut putih dan mata birumu itu. Berdandanlah sedikit."

Yoongi tidak menjawab.

"Kau punya kulit yang bagus, tapi kalau tidak dirawat kulitmu tidak akan sebagus ini saat kau tua nanti. Berapa umurmu?"

"Dua satu." Jawab Yoongi.

"Apa kau punya Alpha?"

Jawaban Yoongi tidak terdengar, dia pasti menjawab dengan isyarat padahal Jimin sudah penasaran setengah mati.

"Makanya berdandanlah sedikit, Yoongi Sayang. Alpha itu suka omega yang menjaga penampilan. Percaya padaku! Tidak harus jago pakai riasan yang penting perawatan kulitmu cukup dulu, aku sarankan kau pakai-" wanita itu mulai menawarkan dagangannya pada Yoongi, menawarkan berbagai barang dengan berbagai istilah yang membuat Jimin bingung.

Ketika wanita itu menawarkan masker, Yoongi berkomentar, "Ini dingin, sepertinya enak dibawa tidur."

"Kau mau yang ini? Aku beri potongan harga khusus untukmu-"

Dan Taehyung tiba tiba berkata, "Aku lapar."

"Aku juga." Balas Jungkook, "Kapan belanjanya selesai?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Kira kira Hyung sudah masak belum ya?" Tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Mungkin sudah." Jawab Jungkook.

"Kita keluar saja, yuk." Ajak Taehyung.

Jungkook menutupkan selimutnya ke seluruh badannya, dia tidak mau keluar.

"Aku keluar dengan Jimin saja." Kata Taehyung.

Jimin yang dari tadi menguping tahu kalau jual belinya sudah selesai walaupun wanita itu belum pamit pulang juga. Dia bertanya, "Kenapa dia tidak pulang pulang?"

Taehyung menjawab, "Lama kalau menunggu dia pulang, dia itu suka mengobrol macam macam."

"Kenapa Yoongi Hyung tidak menyuruhnya pulang secara halus?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa, memangnya siapa dia?"

"Calon mertua Hoseok Hyung." Jawab Taehyung, "Hyung dan anaknya, namanya Ryujin, sudah pacaran dua tahun."


	4. Chapter 4

Namjoon menginap di rumah Jimin, katanya dia mau menginap selama satu minggu. Karena itu Jimin jadi bisa melihat bagaimana Namjoon belajar untuk perkuliahannya, mungkin saja ada tips tips belajar yang bisa Jimin tiru.

Tapi yang Namjoon lakukan di rumahnya adalah memecahkan gelas tiga kali.

"Maafkan aku, Jimin." Selalu itu yang Namjoon katakan.

Dan Jimin selalu menenangkannya, "Tidak apa apa, Hyung."

Tapi lama lama kesal juga kalau setiap hari ada saja barang yang rusak karena tenaga super Namjoon. Jimin pikir harusnya dia maklum karena Namjoon adalah werewolf yang dirancang oleh alam untuk jadi sangat kuat dan berburu hewan hewan di hutan.

Jimin bertanya, "Kenapa Hyung harus menginap di sini, memang rumahmu kenapa?"

Namjoon sedang bersiap siap pergi ke kampus dan dia memakai masker, "Agak tidak aman kalau aku ada di rumah sekarang?"

"Kenapa?"

"Yoongi Hyung sedang heat." Kata Namjoon, "Aku lebih baik di luar rumah seminggu, kalau tidak satu rumah bisa bertengkar merebutkan Yoongi Hyung."

Waktu itu musim semi, Namjoon dan Jimin berangkat ke kampus mereka masing masing berdua. Karena tidak ada yang bisa bawa mobil mereka naik bis.

Namjoon tiba tiba bercerita, dengan berbisik, "Aku pakai masker begini untuk menahan jangan sampai menghirup feromon omega."

"Masih ada yang lain selain kalian?" Tanya Jimin. Dia menanyakan apa masih ada werewolf lain selain pack Namjoon; Bang.

Dan Namjoon mengerti, "Jarang, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada. Tapi peri juga memiliki feromon yang menarik."

"Peri?" Tanya Jimin, dia belum pernah benar benar berhadapan langsung dengan peri seumur umur dia main di hutan.

"Seperti pacarnya Hoseok."

Jimin baru punya gambaran, dia pernah melihat ibu dari pacarnya Hoseok itu.

Jimin jadi penasaran pertengkaran bagaimana yang akan terjadi kalau semua anggota keluarga kumpul di rumah.

Suatu siang waktu Namjoon dan Jimin sama sama tidak ada kelas, mereka diam di rumah. Jimin sedang menonton tv waktu Namjoon berhenti mengerjakan tugasnya dan memanggil, "Jimin."

"Ya, Hyung?"

"Catatanku ketinggalan di rumah."

Jimin tahu maksudnya ke mana, "Aku lowong, kok. Butuh sekarang atau nanti?"

"Tidak terlalu mendesak, sih. Tapi paling tidak malam ini."

"Ok, aku pergi sekarang, ya."

"Thanks a lot, Jimin." Kata Namjoon, "Nanti aku traktir makan ke tempat langgananku."

Jimin tertawa, "Traktir pakai uang Jin Hyung, Hoseok Hyung, atau Taehyung? Jangan janji janji yang begitu, ya, Hyung."

Namjoon berdecak, "Iya, ya. Aku kan cuma bisa minta uang jajan saja ke mereka yang sudah kerja."

"Tapi nanti kalau Hyung lulus dan mulai kerja gajimu bisa lebih dari mereka." Kata Jimin, sambil memakai sepatunya, "Baru nanti mereka yang minta uang padamu. Timbal balik? Ya, seperti itu. Aku pergi dulu, ya."

Jimin pergi naik bis ke pinggir hutan dan dia berjalan masuk ke dalam. Kali ini dia sudah hapal jalan menuju rumah keluarga Bang.

Sesampainya Jimin di sana tidak ada yang menyambutnya, tapi pintu depan terbuka.

Jimin mengintip ke kamar anak anak dan ternyata Jungkook sedang tidur. Jimin langsung masuk saja dan mengambil buku yang Namjoon butuhkan. Jungkook tidur seperti mati, Jimin sudah berisik memindah mindahkan tumpukan buku tapi Jungkook tidak terganggu dan bergerak sedikitpun.

Sampai seseorang dengan rambut putih panjang mengintip ke kamar itu.

"Yoongi Hyung!"

"Aku kira Jin Hyung sudah pulang." Kata Yoongi.

Jimin mengikuti Yoongi pergi. Yoongi duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan dan Jimin mengikutinya.

Yoongi terlihat sangat manis dan lembut, rambutnya jatuh dengan cantik di bahunya, mata yang biru seakan akan bersinar dan ada sesuatu yang Jimin bisa bilang seakan mengundang di dalam matanya dan kulitnya bersemu dengan cantik, begitu Jimin menyentuhnya agak terasa panas.

"Jadi ini yang namanya heat?"

"Darimana kau tahu aku sedang heat?" Yoongi balik bertanya.

Jimin tersenyum, "Aku bisa mencium feromon-mu." Katanya, padahal dia tidak mencium aroma asing yang menarik apapun.

"Bohong." Tuduh Yoongi.

Tapi Jimin tersenyum saja karena tuduhan Yoongi benar, "Namjoon Hyung kan menginap di rumahku minggu ini."

Yoongi diam dan dia mengangguk sedikit.

Jimin bertanya, "Kenapa kau masih bisa santai di sini?"

Yoongi menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Bukannya kau harusnya menggelinjang di ranjang, merasa panas, minta dicocol manja?" Tanya Jimin.

Yoongi terlihat kesal padanya, tapi kesalnya Yoongi pun masih sangat manis. Jimin cuma tersenyum, tapi makin dia tersenyum makin Yoongi terlihat kesal padanya.

Yoongi menutup matanya, pipinya memerah, dan dia bergetar sedikit. Begitu dia membuka mata, dia cuma memandang Jimin tanpa bicara.

"Aku merasa begitu, tapi bukan berarti cuma itu yang aku lakukan saat heat." Kata Yoongi, "Aku masih bisa melakukan hal hal lain, aku masih butuh makan dan minum."

"Juga butuh co-"

Yoongi menyela, "Inilah efeknya kalau sering nonton porno. Otak k*nt*l."

Jimin tertawa kencang, "Aku baru pertama kali dengar kata itu! Dari mana Hyung dapat kata itu."

Yoongi tersenyum, senyumnya sombong.

Jimin menyimpulkan heat Yoongi tidak seperti heat yang dia baca dalam fiksi, Yoongi tambah cantik dan menginginkan kontak fisik tapi bukan berarti dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa apa selama heat-nya.

"Kemana yang lainnya, Hyung?" Tanya Jimin.

"Hoseok menginap di rumah pacarnya, Jin Hyung dan Tae sebentar lagi mungkin pulang."

"Kalau begitu aku di sini sampai mereka pulang." Kata Jimin.

Dia ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka pulang. Jujur saja Jimin mengharapkan pertengkaran, tapi melihat Jungkook santai santai saja di sebelah Yoongi, Jimin jadi agak pesimis.

Dua werewolf itu saling diam, saling berkomunikasi dengan tatapan mata, mereka dalam diam menyiapkan makan malam.

Jimin bertanya, "Kenapa Kookie santai saja, bukannya dia alpha?"

Yoongi menjawab, "Karena Kookie masih bayi, satu satunya yang masih bayi."

Jungkook cuma tersenyum saja, dia memang irit bicara.

Waktu Seokjin dan Taehyung yang werewolf dewasa pulang, Jimin langsung merasa tidak nyaman dan dia baru tahu inilah yang Namjoon bilang pertengkaran.

Dua duanya bersaing menarik perhatian Yoongi. Mereka yang biasanya berisik langsung diam.

Berlima mereka duduk di meja makan. Jungkook berbisik pada Jimin, "Kau duduk di samping kanan Yoongi Hyung, aku di kiri." Dan mereka jadi batas antara Yoongi dan dua werewolf dewasa itu.

Jimin berusaha makan dengan santai tapi dia tidak bisa santai bersama dengan dua werewolf dewasa yang terlihat ingin memutus leher satu sama lain.

Seokjin tidak terlihat seperti Seokjin dan Taehyung juga bukan Taehyung yang Jimin kenal, mereka seperti ada di bawah pengaruh insting dan feromon heat Yoongi. Dan tahu tahu mereka sudah dalam posisi siap bertarung.

Yoongi pergi ke kamarnya membawa piring makannya. Tidak ada yang bicara sedikit pun.

Taehyung langsung pergi saja dari meja makan, sementara Seokjin menghabiskan makanannya baru pergi.

"Mereka mau pergi ke mana?" Tanya Jimin.

Jungkook tidak menjawab.

Jimin bertanya lagi, "Bukannya Yoongi Hyung butuh teman saat heat, sebenarnya siapa yang dia pilih antara Tae dan Jin Hyung?"

"Kenapa tidak tanya Yoongi Hyung langsung?" Jungkook balik bertanya.


	5. Chapter 5

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau mampir ke rumahmu lagi kalau Yoongi Hyung sedang heat!" Seru Jimin.

Namjoon tertawa, mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah cafe karena Namjoon sudah janji mengajak Jimin makan.

"Heat itu cuma setahun sekali, Jimin." Kata Namjoon.

"Setahun sekali, bukannya-"

Namjoon menyela, "Makanya jangan kebanyakan baca fanfic omegaverse."

"Tidak ya! Paling baca wttpd bagian werewolf saja."

Mereka menempati meja di pojok ruangan, di pinggir jendela.

"Jangan kebanyakan baca yang begitu, tidak semuanya sepenuhnya benar."

"Iya, kau benar, Hyung." Jimin menghela napas, "Termasuk soal heat, aku pikir Yoongi Hyung akan jadi lebih liar saat heat."

Namjoon terkikik, "Otakmu itu, Jimin. Memangnya kalau dia liar kau tertarik?"

"Sejujurnya aku merasa biasa saja?"

"Biasa saja dalam standar fiksi werewolf?"

"Ya."

"Ya, jelas lah." Kata Namjoon, "Kau bukan werewolf, feromon werewolf tidak akan berlaku padamu, kalau berlaku mungkin kau bisa ikut ribut dengan Jin Hyung dan Tae."

"Tapi apa aku menarik untuk werewolf?"

"Bisa jadi. Kami bisa merasakan ketertarikan pada semua jenis makhluk. Pacar Hoseok saja peri."

Seorang pelayan datang ke meja mereka membawa buku menu.

Jimin baru sadar. Begitu pelayan itu pergi dia berbisik, "Tidak apa apa kita membicarakan soal werewolf disini?"

Namjoon mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku menu, "Tidak apa apa." Katanya, "Cafe ini adalah pintu masuk ke akademi sihir, semua yang bekerja di sini adalah bagian dari komunitas sihir atau peri dan werewolf. Kenapa, kau punya pertanyaan?"

"Wah." Jimin terkejut, "Ada juga yang namanya akademi sihir, ya?"

"Ada, tapi tidak mencolok."

Jimin mengangguk, "Aku jadi ingin tahu semuanya tentang penyihir dan werewolf."

"Apa kepentinganmu, Jimin?" tanya Namjoon, "Aku harus melindungi sebangsaku, kan?"

"Kau benar," kata Jimin, "Ya sudah, jangan cerita."

"Kau coba tinggal di rumahku saja, siapa tahu kau jadi tahu werewolf itu seperti apa."

"Aku sudah lumayan tahu, Hyung. Kita berteman kan dari aku kecil. Yang aku tidak tahu itu soal heat-"

"Ah, Musim kawin." sela Namjoon.

"Iya, aku ingin tahu." sambung Jimin.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Aku penasaran saja, kalau ada dua werewolf yang merebutkan omega bagaimana cara penyelesaiannya. Aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi antara Yoongi Hyung, Jin Hyung dan Tae, apalagi kalian kan keluarga, siapa yang akan Yoongi Hyung pilih?"

Namjoon diam berpikir, "Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi biasanya alpha yang akan menang di sini. Kita harus menunggu tahun depan dan lihat siapa yang Yoongi Hyung pilih. Tahun depan Kookie juga sudah dewasa, kalau dia juga tertarik pada Yoongi Hyung semuanya bisa jadi kacau."

"Kookie juga alpha seperti Jin Hyung, ya."

"Iya."

"Terus Hyung kenapa tidak ikut ikutan mengejar Yoongi Hyung? Memangnya Hyung tidak tertarik?"

"Lihat orang yang ada di meja kasir?" Tanya Namjoon.

Jimin menoleh ke arah meja kasir, di sana ada seseorang yang rambutnya dikuncir kuda.

"Ada seseorang yang membuatku tertarik." Kata Namjoon, "Beta seperti aku, Hoseok dan Tae sebenarnya punya kontrol diri yang lebih baik terhadap feromon omega, kecuali kalau seperti Tae yang memang menyukai Yoongi Hyung. Jadi kalau dasarnya aku tidak tertarik tidak mungkin lah aku ikut ikutan mengejar Yoongi Hyung."

Jimin masih memperhatikan orang di belakang meja kasir itu, "Cantik, Hyung. Penyihir?"

"Jangan macam macam kau, Jimin."


	6. Chapter 6

Jungkook lahir di ujung kemarau yang gersang. Di akhir kemarau jugalah dia menjadi serigala yang dewasa.

Jimin tidak tahu apa yang Jungkook lalui untuk bisa disebut serigala dewasa, mungkin mimpi seperti manusia laki laki atau mungkin hal lain.

Yang jelas, Jungkook sudah dewasa -secara fisik Jimin mengakui itu, dia tambah tinggi dan tambah kekar, Jimin mengiyakan kalau Jungkook secara fisik memanglah seorang alpha, walaupun isi kepalanya masih anak kecil.

Di akhir musim panas jugalah Yoongi diharuskan memilih.

Jimin mampir ke rumah keluarga Bang tanpa tahu apa apa. Tahu tahu Taehyung dan Seokjin membawa hewan buruan ke hadapan Yoongi, Yoongi diam dulu sebelum akhirnya memilih hewan buruan Seokjin, kemudian Taehyung pergi, langsung berubah menjadi serigala dan pergi begitu saja.

Semuanya terjadi di luar ruangan, tidak ada yang bicara pada Jimin sama sekali dan tidak ada juga yang mempersilahkannya masuk.

Semua werewolf itu diam, sepertinya inilah keadaan normal mereka kalau sedang tidak harus meladeni Jimin bicara.

Jimin masuk ke dalam kamar anak anak, Jungkook sedang membaca sebuah buku, mungkin mengerjakan pr atau belajar untuk ujian.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Jimin.

Jungkook melirik Jimin, "Yoongi Hyung menolak Tae Hyung dan memilih Jin Hyung." Katanya santai.

"Dan kalian membiarkan Taehyung pergi? Bagaimana kalau dia melakukan hal yang tidak kita inginkan?"

"Dia butuh waktu sendiri, menurutku."

Sejak itu Taehyung tidak pulang sampai dua hari. Jimin terus datang ke rumah keluarga Bang untuk memastikan Taehyung sudah aman, tapi dia tidak dapat kabar apa apa soal Taehyung.

"Kau kesini cuma mencari dia?" Tanya Jungkook, "Kenapa tidak mencari ku saja?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu!?" Seru Jimin, "Dia temanku, Jungkook, tentu saja aku khawatir."

Dan Taehyung pulang membawa seorang bayi.

"Namanya Sujung, aku menemukannya di hutan." Kata Taehyung.

"Apa kau bisa mengurusnya? Mengurus dirimu sendiri saja tidak becus?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Harusnya kita berkaca pada diri kita sendiri, kita berenam anak pungut Bang Shihyuk, anak yang dibuang karena tidak diinginkan. Apa kalian pikir aku tega meninggalkan Sujung sendiri?"

Semuanya terdiam.

"Berikan Sujung padaku, aku akan mengurusnya.

Semua orang kembali seperti biasa lagi. Jimin menginap untuk satu malam, tapi dia tidak bisa tidur.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Tiba tiba Jungkook berkata. Yang lain sudah tidur di ruangan kamar yang gelap gulita. Listrik tidak terhubung ke rumah di tengah hutan ini.

"Tidak bisa, Kook."

"Mau cari udara segar." Tawar Jungkook.

Jungkook turun dari ranjangnya, mengambil dua buah jaket, yang satu dilempar pada Jimin.

"Hm, bau Kookie."

"Tolong jangan bilang begitu." Kata Jungkook, ruangan terlalu gelap, Jimin tidak bisa melihat wajah Jungkook dengan jelas, "Ayo turun, kita pergi."

Mereka pergi ke luar rumah.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Jimin.

"Jalan jalan saja." Kata Jungkook, "Pegang tanganku nanti kau hilang."

Jimin menggenggam tangan Jungkook, "Mana mungkin aku hilang."

"Apa kau bisa melihat dalam gelap yang segelap ini?"

Jimin memukul lengan Jungkook dan Jungkook cuma tertawa.

Jungkook membawanya duduk di bawah pohon, menghadap langit yang berbintang.

"Apa kalian akan baik baik saja?" Tanya Jimin.

"Iya," jawab Jungkook, "Taehyung pulang berarti kita masih satu pack."

"Lalu soal Sujung?"

"Aku tidak masalah dengan anak bayi. Yoongi Hyung juga mau mengurusnya."

"Tapi dia tidak terdengar begitu." Kata Jimin.

"Untuk standar manusia memang tidak."

"Oh, iya ya. Kalian punya cara berkomunikasi yang beda." Kata Jimin, "Berarti kata Taehyung kalian anak pungut itu benar, ya?"

"Iya, aku tidak tahu apa apa soal Hyung yang lain, tapi aku iya."

"Aku jadi ingin tahu."

"Apa kita kesini cuma untuk membahas anak pungut? Cuma ada kita berdua disini."


	7. Chapter 7

Semuanya menjadi normal kembali setelah Taehyung pulang membawa Sujung. Tampaknya ketakutan Jimin tidak berarti dan walaupun dia sudah lama kenal para werewolf ini tapi mereka punya cara berpikir yang sangat berbeda.

Sujung senang menghabiskan waktunya sebagai bayi serigala daripada bayi manusia, Yoongi Hyung yang biasanya ada di rumah punya tugas tambahan mengurus anak bayi itu.

Sujung sendiri anaknya pemalu, dalam wujud serigalanya dia tidak pernah lari terlalu jauh dari Yoongi, kecuali kalau untuk menghampiri Taehyung.

Dan walaupun hubungan antara anggota pack baik baik saja, Jimin masih takut melihat seberapa diam Taehyung akhir akhir ini, dia mendadak jadi terlihat sangat dewasa dan tidak terlalu senang main main lagi. Dan kesannya tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkan Taehyung seperti Jimin.

Mungkin hal seperti ini biasa untuk werewolf, Jimin tidak tahu.

Setelah Yoongi Hyung resmi bersama Seokjin Hyung, Namjoon Hyung dan Hoseok Hyung jadi makin jarang terlihat, sepertinya pergi dengan pacar masing masing dan meninggalkan rumah untuk anggota pack yang masih belum jelas jodohnya, Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Kadang kadang semuanya berkumpul, tidak harus karena acara khusus, mereka bisa tiba tiba berkumpul saja, persis seperti Jimin yang dulu suka sembarangan main ke rumah pack ini.

Jimin tidak melihat perubahan berarti pada Seokjin Hyung dan Yoongi Hyung, mereka selalu seperti itu saja apapun yang terjadi.

Namjoon akhirnya pacaran dengan kasir cafe itu, yang rambutnya dikuncir kuda itu, semua orang tahu tapi tidak ada yang terlalu tahu cerita dan perkembangannya.

Jungkook yang paling bungsu agak membuat Jimin bingung, dia yang biasanya menjauhi Jimin dan sedikit sekali bicara sekarang suka sekali merapat pada Jimin. Walaupun dia masih sedikit bicara juga karena dia merapat pada Jimin dalam wujud serigalanya. Moncongnya diusapkan kepada Jimin, Jimin cuma mengelus bulunya yang hitam.

"Bang Jungkook."

Kadang Yoongi memanggil namanya seperti memperingatinya, tapi Jimin tidak tahu apa maksud sebenarnya.

Jungkook akan menjauh dari Jimin. Tapi tidak akan lama. Jungkook ternyata anak yang tidak menurut kalau diberitahu.

Kalau Jimin menginap dan menempati ranjang bekas Yoongi Hyung seperti biasa -Sujung ada di ranjang bawahnya, di ranjang bekas Seokjin Hyung- Jungkook akan naik ke ranjang yang Jimin tempati dan tidur sambil memeluknya sampai Jimin sesak.

Tapi Jimin tidak menolak.

Sekali waktu Jungkook memberikannya satu wadah berisi kelinci yang sudah dikuliti dan dipotong potong, buruannya sendiri. Jimin tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Jadi dia bertanya, "Kenapa kau memberiku ini?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

Werewolf itu terus terang dan tidak mempermasalahkan hal hal kecil, malah hal menurut Jimin sudah sangat heboh bisa mereka tangani dengan sederhana saja. Jimin tidak benar benar mengerti tapi kalau pack tetap akur berarti dia bisa memenuhi janji pada Bang Shihyuk


	8. Note

Halo.

Aku tidak paham fanfic ini maksudnya apa. Mungkin nanti akan aku ganti dengan fanfic lain.

Mungkin...

Terimakasih.


End file.
